


we can only blame the sun

by falchion



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falchion/pseuds/falchion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 days was what Nico promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can only blame the sun

**Author's Note:**

> 5 seconds into their interaction and I knew I've found a new otp.....

Nico di Angelo had no idea what he’d signed up for when he agreed to spend three days in the infirmary.

On the first day, Will had procured him a bed with an IV drip – exactly how he got this kind of medical apparatus, and how qualified he was to administer it, he wasn’t quite sure. But, as head of the Apollo cabin and the most experienced medic in the entire camp, nobody was prepared to ask any questions, Nico included.

“Sleep,” had been his only instruction and shrugging, Nico complied.

With the help of Clovis, Will was able to put all of his patients into an adequate sleep, no doubt what every demigod really, seriously needed. But really, for all the flack Will gave to the others about how sleeping restored their energy, the one who was actually the most in need of a good night’s rest was _himself._

“Clarisse’s leg wound opened up again,” Cecil called, poking his head around a wall. Rolling his eyes, Will got back to his feet and hurried to her bedside. If only that girl would sit still – there was no bloody battle on, so Will didn’t understand why she couldn’t just… chill out for at _least_ 48 hours. But alas, sometimes, where was just no helping it. Putting on his best smile, Will pushed back his hair as he turned to face Clarisse la Rue for the third time that day.

When Nico awoke from his (induced) slumber, he felt extremely refreshed. Usually, Nico found himself rising from a muddy, death-like sleep. But this time, he felt completely energized, and sitting up, he outstretched his arms, moving around his joints.

A slight pain shot through his bicep, and glancing over, he understood why. The scratches from the werewolf’s claws still remained, and while they had dulled significantly over the week, were still a raw shade of pink. Despite doing her best to stitch the wounds up, Reyna’s handiwork only extended so far. He hesitantly ran a finger across the streaks, wincing and pulling back only a second later.

It was the kind of unwise thing children did, such as touching hot things just to see how they really were. It was curiosity that drew them in, and only after they got hurt, was it a lesson learnt, never to be tried again.

Something shifted at his feet, and Nico yelped as he found a person hunched over his legs, face down and asleep. Peering closely, the mop of blond hair was slightly matted and belonging to Will Solace.

At Nico’s outburst, Will stirred again, sitting upright and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Huh? It’s too early,” he murmured, squeezing his eyes shut. Nico let out a noise of contempt at seeing him groggy and defenseless, and Will shot back to himself.

He let out a noise of shock as he realized that Nico was awake. “Y-Youre awake,” he stated, and Nico just stared at him, his black eyes amused. “Um, how long have you been awake? I mean, I was just taking a nap, and I left the chair here by your bed, so, there was really nothing-“

Will was about to continue spurning out excuses when his eyes caught on Nico’s arm. “Gods, what is that? What happened to you?” he asked, and within seconds his hand was on Nico’s bicep.

His hands were large and strong, and the way they held Nico so gently sent shivers down his spine. Nico almost let his expression waver for a second, before knitting his eyebrows together and looking to the side. “Werewolf scratch…” he took a quick glance towards Will and found him staring at Nico in disbelief. “I-I won’t turn into a werewolf, though, those are only through bites. That’s what Reyna said.” He cleared his throat, and turned away again.

“Did you stitch this yourself?” he asked, eyes serious.

Will was still holding onto him. “No, Reyna did them for me. We were really pressed for time, taking the statue and everything….” He trailed off.

“These won’t hold, I’ll be right back,” he said quietly, standing up and walking into another room. He returned seconds later with a medical box, stuffed to the gills with all sorts of bandages and antiseptic wipes – it probably took some kind of magic to keep the contents from spilling out.

Setting it down on the bed, Will took Nico’s arm once more and without a word, began taking out the stitches. Nico winced in pain, and as a reflex, elbowed Will in the face. He let out a noise, dropping the scissors and rubbing his nose. “Gods, your arms are hard!” he whined, shaking his head.

“I-I’m so sorry,” Nico gasped, shifting back in the bed, arms up.

Still gripping his face, Will began to laugh. “Alright, let’s try that again.”

=

The second day was much less eventful. There were still so many people in the infirmary, and already a few unlucky demigods had found themselves victim to Hermes kid’s pranks. “This is the third broken bone today!” Will growled as he passed Nico’s bed, shooting him an aggravated glare.

The son of Hades just snickered past the book he was reading. He found his eyes lingering on the doorframe long after Solace had passed.

As he turned back to his book, the pain in his bicep flared, and he moved his other hand to touch it. Before, the stitches had been uneven and barely decent for their purpose – the result of desperation and necessity. But Will’s stitches were perfectly even and fine, and even now, Nico could still feel the light touch of his fingers as they worked their magic against his skin.

=

“It’s D-Day,” Will announced as he strolled into Nico’s room. “Discharge day,” he clarified, when Nico shot him a confused glance. “Are you excited? Are you ready to see the faces of your friends for the first time in forever? How keen are you to see the bright blue sky?” He paused, and frowned. “Or are you more excited to see the night time shadows? Anyway, this is it. After today, you are officially out of my care.”

Nico stared at him, mouth open. Just what the hell was this guy on about?

“It’s been amazing to see how you’ve recovered over the past three days, and it’s truly been warming my heart to see you recover so well.” He nodded, as if Nico was being released from months and months of hospital care, but Nico could see the faint outline of a smile on his lips.

Nico laughed. “Are you sure I’m the one who needs to be on this bed right now?” he questioned, “Because I think the one who’s really in need of some R&R is this guy right here.” He pointed at Will, who shot him an offended look as if to say _‘Me? As if!’_

Suddenly, the look on his face changed, and he straightened his stance. Will was pretty tall, and he walked over to the side of Nico’s bed and leaned down. “Is that an invitation, then?” he asked, looking Nico in the eyes.

For a few seconds, Nico could do nothing but blink. “Um, I’m sorr- What?” he asked, unable to process coherent thoughts. Was – Did Will Solace just – What did he just say?

But he didn’t need to say anything. Seconds later, Will’s face was dangerously close to his, their eyes meeting at even level, searching. His lips hovered just over his skin, and when Nico’s expression didn’t falter, the distance disappeared. His lips whispered in Nico’s ear, “Just kidding,” before leaning back.

Nico fixated his gaze on the wall. He never realized it was such a nice shade of cream, how interesting the wall suddenly became as he furiously fought to avoid Will’s face and ignore the rising heat in his cheeks.

“Nico,” Will said, and this time, his voice wasn’t joking. Nico looked up at him, and he too, looked slightly embarrassed. It was pretty cute.

“Thanks.. for humouring me,” he said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “I didn’t think you’d actually stay for three days, but it meant a lot to me. You definitely look way better, too,” he added for good measure. “Less dead.”

Usually, Nico didn’t care for the opinions of others, but hearing this from Will set his mind at ease. Perhaps now, that everything was over, he’d be able to settle into a routine that included him finally eating what was considered to be a healthy amount for someone his age. After all, he was still only fourteen – that’s plenty of time to grow.

Getting up from the bed, Nico walked up to Will, and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

The difference in height between them had Nico on his tip toes as he pulled back. “Just a bit of payment, for the health care services,” Nico said, a small smile on his face. As he stepped back, he very much enjoyed Will’s bewildered face.

Yes, Nico thought to himself. He definitely still had time to grow.


End file.
